1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric dry shavers and more particularly to an improved trimmer arrangement for an electric dry shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric dry shavers are known which include a shaver head having a short hair cutter for shaving relatively short facial hairs and a hair trimmer for shearing relatively longer hairs. One known type is a foil shaver wherein the long and short hair trimmers are each positioned in a demountable hair pocket. The hair trimmer includes a stationary comb member and a moveable cutter member, each having a plurality of teeth. Reciprocating motion is established between the comb and cutter members and relatively longer body hairs which extend between the reciprocating teeth are sheared. An electric dry shaver of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,109.
It is desirable that hair trimmers of the foregoing type assume a relatively compact configuration in order to facilitate handling and usage.